interdimensionalgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Bishop Two and the Freefall Rescue – Pt.2
March 18th, 2034: Bishop Two and the Freefall Rescue - Part 2 A VR News Exclusive *BZZZT BZZZT BZZZZT* Bishop Two: So, that's the alarm I take it. Rook 12: Yes, Bishop. It is. Bishop Two: They know I'm here then. Rook 12: They know someone is here. They don't know that a heavily armed and armored Consortium Bishop just knocked down their front door. Bishop Two: Alright. I think I hear a few of them running this... yeap, two Long Dragon Syndicate goons just opened fire on me. Ha. They've got those dinky 2018 3D-manufactured AK's. *KA-THOOM* Bishop Two: Both down. Can you tap into the systems of the base? Rook 12: We'll have it for you momentarily. What are you looking for? Bishop Two: Heat. See if you can find a room with concentrated heat, that's where the hostages will be. These Syndicate types always keep their hostages toasty and near exhaustion. Going to... incapacitate these two. Nighty night, boys. Rook 12: The facility is three floors. Uploading the map to your HUD now. Bishop Two: Work on cracking their communications. Hrm. Grace, what do you make of this? Rook 12: Hannah, or Rook 12 is also fine. And they appear to be poorly armed. Bishop Two: Not just poorly armed, Grace, insignificantly armed. Twenty year old weapons, no body armor. They're young. This reeks of a splinter action to me. I know the Syndicate is back on their heels, but this is just... odd for them. Rook 12: We have cracked their communications. Bishop Two: That was easy. Rook 12: They weren't protected. Mission Ops request you find them something more challenging next time. Bishop Two: Ha. Patch me in. Long Dragon Syndicate "Rei": He is here. Prepare yourself. This is what the White Tiger sent us here for! Prepare to kill that Consortium asshole! Bishop Two: This is really odd. Rook 1: Agreed. They're speaking in English, on an unprotected line. Bishop Two: Pretty sure they knew I was coming. Rook 12: I would suggest being extra careful. This smells like a trap. Bishop Two: Ag-reed. Thanks to your lovely work on this map, it looks we've found the hostages. The heat's been running full blast for hours in this room here, on the second floor. First thing's first though, I take care of their captors. Rook 12: Heads up, our security tape shows four guards flanking you from all directions. *KA-THOOM* Bishop Two: Make that two flanking me. *KA-THOOM* Bishop Two: Make that three down, one running away. HEY. YOU. STOP RUNNING! COME BACK HERE! Attention, Grace, attention. I am in pursuit of the suspect. A mid 20's, Asian male with a bad haircut, some lame tattoos and a gun that jammed on him. Suspect is running through the halls of an underwater facility and I am lightly jogging after him. Potential suspect has just pissed his pants. COME BACK! I JUST WANT TO LOVE YOU! *** Ok, ok, ok. Let's just take a break for a moment. The poor guy was so terrified that he totally forgot his script of what he was supposed to say to me. Everyone finished laughing? Great. *** Long Dragon Syndicate Goon: No! Please! Don't kill me. I was just following orders! Bishop Two: What orders! What were you sent here to do!? Long Dragon Syndicate Goon: Watch you! Watch your tactics! Send it back to the White Tiger! Bishop Two: Are they actually going to kill the hostages? Long Dragon Syndicate Goon: I don't know! Lin, he's crazy! Maybe! He knows this is a suicide mission. Bishop Two: Say hello to your suicide then. Long Dragon Syndicate Goon: NO! PLEASE! *ZORT* Bishop Two: Heh. Poor guy's gonna have a helluva headache when he wakes up. Rook 12: If you are done tormenting the wildlife, maybe it's time to deal with this Lin character. Bishop Two: Yea. Let me just head up to the main hall and see what the hell they want. Rook 12: You must be happy. Bishop Two: Kinda. Looks like I finally got under the little Tiger Cub's skin. Been wondering how long it'd take. Rook 12: It's quite beautiful down there, no? Bishop Two: What, outside? I dunno. I guess. I'm more a fan of beaches with sunlight and girls in bikinis. Hey, speaking of, don't we have leave coming up after this? I could use some time outside. You know, this has been a cakewalk. I bet the boys up at VR news are just eating this stuff up. Good thing Eight wasn't assigned to this one, right? He's not exactly about family-friendly! Knight 6: It's not like you're trying to get something spectacular on the news so you can be a big hit during your leave. Bishop Two: You know me all too well, Knight. Ok, I'm here. Let's see what this nut job wants. *HISSS* Bishop Two: Ok, Mr. I Take A Bunch of Hostages at the Bottom of the Ocean for No Apparent Reason, what's your deal? "Lin": My DEAL? My deal, Bishop Two is that you're going to do everything I say or I'm going to shoot out that back window. Then we all die. All of us! Bishop Two: Man, I just took a 20,000 meter dive through a lightning storm. You think a bit of water is going to hurt me? "Lin": It will kill all the hostages here! I know you Consortium won't let that happen! OPEN FIRE! *** Since there isn't a whole lot of talking for the next part I'm just going to leave it on mute and take some questions. In the back? Reporter 1: Were you really sure the window wasn't going to get blown out from gunfire? What about the hostages? Sure I was sure. And these guys didn't strike me as the kind who were willing to shoot... ow! Poor guy. I think he's still unconscious from that one... hostages. They were untrained. Mostly totally green, and given poor gear. I think the White Tiger just wanted to see how I'd react. Ouch! He got some air on that one! You there. What's up? Reporter 2: What's going to happen to them now? We're handing them over to the local authorities; whoever it's decided that is. Smack! More than likely they'll get shipped off to prison here on the islands. Could be worse. Reporter 2: What about the Voltaire Crater Prison? That's going to be up and running soon, any chance of that? For these guys? Nah. They're just goons. They'll probably be out in five years, and hopefully with those new rehabilitation systems in place they'll be nice and productive members of society. Reporter 3: Is this the first time you've attempted a jump like that? As I already told Reporter #1 earlier, yes, it was. I've done a lot of skydiving, both in the service and out. But was this my first time jumping through a lightning storm? Hell yes! It was a lot of fun, and I'm already cooking up an idea to do it again! I'll let you know more about that soon. Ok, looks like things are wrapping up on the recording, let's get our final words in... *** Bishop Two: Are you alright, ma'am? Scientist: Yes... of course! Thank you! Why were they here? Bishop Two: I fear you may have gotten mixed up in a bit of a pissing content between the Consortium and the Long Dragon Syndicate. Don't worry, we'll make sure it doesn't happen again. Scientist: Thank you! Thank you! Scientists: Three cheers for the Bishop! *** And that's all, folks! I'll leave the tape running, but it's pretty boring from here on out. Police showed up, Syndicate goons got dragged away, and I'm ready for a drink on the beach! Who here wants to come join me? Reporter 5: One question! A question, Bishop! Sure, I can put off a tequila shot for one more! Fire it off, my good man! Reporter 5: Doesn't this bode badly for the Consortium? If the White Tiger can anticipate your moves, and know how you'll react, doesn't that mean he could set a really effective trap? That is a sobering question! Truth is, no. The Long Dragon Syndicate has no troops that can match a Bishop. I'm not worried at all. Let him learn. We'll adapt, and change up. Alright folks! This official meeting is OVER! You can get a copy of the full tape by sending a request to the Queen, you all know the address! Reporter 1: Thanks for coming everyone. The Bishop will be holding a more unofficial meeting at the Hilton in a few hours' time. Category:Mason Grey Category:VR News Category:Subaqueanus Marine Study Station Category:Long Dragon Syndicate Category:Hawaii Category:Hannah Harpe Category:George Hamlin Category:Felix Antonio